The Maze Runner: The Untold Story
by OliviaMonroe
Summary: Kiera was getting out of the maze. And she was taking them all with her. That much she knew. The how and the when would come to her eventually, she figured. And it did. In the shape of an unusually curious boy named Thomas. AU NewtxKiera
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! The first chapter of The Maze Runner: The Untold Story is up and ready! Enjoy and review if you can. Yes, she is based off a philosopher! Can you guess who? I leave quotes at the bottom. Have fun!**

**The Glades…**

The day the new greenie showed up in the box, everything changed. They just didn't know it yet. He arrived right on schedule, with a load of fresh supplies. Alby, Newt and the others went over to greet him and then lock him up for a while, as per usual. Kiera sat far off, staring at the maze entrance. She'd meet the new kid later, she decided. She heard shouting and laughing and didn't bother turning around to see the kid running. They always ran on their first day.

She ran, she remembered.

She stared into the maze waiting. Minho and Ben should have returned by now. Newt called her worrisome, but she called it cautious. She was always on alert, her guard never down. That's why she always liked Newt from the beginning. He calmed her. His aura was relaxed entirely until things became serious. Then he was a leader along with Alby, uniting the group. The glue, he was called by many.

She turned slightly to see the kid being hauled off to the holding pit. Chuck followed behind the others curiously and she smiled lightly. Chuck wouldn't be the new greenie anymore. He was probably thrilled. She turned back hearing footsteps from the maze and stood quickly.

Minho shook his head before she could speak.

"Nothing new today," Ben added and Kiera's shoulders sagged.

Minho threw his arm around her smiling.

"Next time," he said and she nodded, though he always said this to her coming back from every run.

For some reason though, she always believed him.

They walked back to the others building a fire as the maze closed behind them.

"Kiera get the greenie from the pit, will you?" Gally said motioning towards the large hole in the ground.

Kiera dropped the wood and headed off to the pit quietly. It was a place all the greenies went on their first day to calm down after the terrifying experience of the box. It was also used to hold a Glader that broke the rules or was dangerous. She stopped and looked inside. The boy sat waiting. He looked so confused and nervous. When he saw her he stood up.

"Where are we?" he asked quietly as she unlocked the door and opened it.

"They want to see you at the bonfire," she said simply and stood, waiting for him to exit.

He came out and looked around. Then his eyes fell on her.

"What's going on? Why are we here?" he asked and she shrugged.

"Your guess is as good as mine," she said and headed towards the bonfire.

He followed close behind.

**Into the Night…**

The celebration was in full swing with the boys playing around, fighting, laughing; everyone in good spirits. Kiera took a sip from her jar and smiled faintly as Alby nudged her.

Newt sat with the greenie off to the side by a log. He tried to answer every one of his questions as honestly and accurately as possible. Newt found it easy to gain people's trust just by being himself. The greenie turned slightly and then looked back at Newt.

"What about the girl?" he asked and Newt turned slightly, looking at Kiera.

"Who, Kiera?" he asked and the greenie nodded.

"Hm, it hasn't escaped you that she's the only girl here, huh?" he asked smirking and the greenie nodded.

Newt took a drink from his jar and looked at the greenie.

"Let's leave that story for another night, shall we?" he asked and the greenie frowned.

Newt stood.

"This night is about celebrating," he grinned and the greenie stood following him.

As they spoke someone knocked into the greenie and he turned quickly. Everything fell quiet as Gally and the greenie stared at each other.

"Care to step into the ring?" Gally asked and Kiera watched the exchange before frowning at the fact the greenie accepted.

She had to admit she was impressed with his speed. And he actually got Gally on the ground. But Gally being Gally swept his leg causing him to hit his head. Kiera flinched at the impact.

"T-Thomas...my name. My name is Thomas. I remember my name. I'm Thomas!" he said clearer and stood shocked.

As the boys erupted into cheer and congratulated him, Kiera stood back, watching him carefully.

**The Next Day...The Homestead…**

Kiera walked to the wall and watched Minho and Ben disappear inside after waving to her. Then she sat and watched it. Thomas watched her from his hammock in the Homestead. He watched Newt walk over to her, talk to her briefly, and then a beautiful smile broke out onto Kiera face as she laughed at something he said. He laughed too and sat with her.

It was early and no one was up yet. Thomas watched their interactions intently.

"Don't be a peeper dude. That's weird," Chuck said startling Thomas out of his thoughts.

He motioned to the two sitting by the entrance to the maze.

"What's her story?" he asked and Chuck looked immediately uncomfortable.

"I only know what Alby told me when I asked myself. I wasn't here yet when it went down," he said and Thomas' interest was piqued.

Chuck sighed. He liked Thomas, but the boy was too curious for his own good.

"It's not really my place," he tried and Thomas moved closer to him.

"Please Chuck," he said and Chuck groaned.

"You can't tell anyone I told you, swear it," he whispered and Thomas nodded.

"I swear," he promised.

Chuck looked at Kiera and Newt.

"You know how we have our group here?" he asked and Thomas nodded.

"Well, Kiera was part of another group on the other side of the maze. All girls," he said and Thomas's eyes widened.

Chuck nodded.

"I know, right? At the time, Alby's side and Kiera side didn't know one another existed. Until..." he trailed off.

Thomas moved even closer, completely engrossed in the story. Chuck looked back at Kiera.

"...until Minho and Kiera met in the maze. Ben was with Minho and Kiera was with her leader, a girl called Samantha and another named...Janis I think," he recounted.

"Obviously, neither side was too welcoming at first, but Samantha was a cool headed leader according to Alby. She calmed things down and it was decided that she and Kiera would go with Minho and Ben to their camp and Janis would head back and tell the girls what happened and to wait for further instruction," he whispered.

Silence.

"For a few months Alby said it was great. The two factions would go back and forth between Glades. They learned to coexist, trade, all that stuff. They also became really good friends with one another. Then one day Kiera was supposed to meet Newt over here on this side, but she never showed. So Alby and Newt went with Minho and Ben to—"

"—Chuck!" Gally called and Chuck looked at him quickly, fearful of being caught.

"Let's go, Frypan said breakfast is ready!" he called and Chuck breathed.

"You're gonna have to get the rest from someone else Thomas. Sorry," he said and walked off.

Thomas looked back towards Kiera and Newt, watching as the boy stood and pressed his lips to her head gently. Then he headed back to where the others were gathering. Kiera didn't move, but continued to watch the maze entrance. Thomas couldn't take his eyes off of her. For some reason he found her fascinating.

"You stare any longer and your eyes might pop out, Thomas," Alby said walking up behind him.

Thomas jumped, startled again.

"You having eyes for Kiera? Bad idea, she only has eyes for one boy here and sorry to say it ain't you or me," he joked and Thomas stared at him and then looked back at her.

Silence.

"What happened to her?" he blurted out and Alby's smile faded.

"I'm surprised Chuck hasn't told you yet. He knows the story better than I do and he didn't even live through it," he mused and Thomas stood silent.

"How much do you know?" Alby asked suddenly.

Silence.

"That there were two groups and now there's only one," he murmured and Alby nodded.

"We had all become really good friends with the girls going back and forth between Glades. Their Glade was located on the other side of the maze. It was a straight shot from here. A lot of the girls liked us to come over to their side for things. Many of them didn't like travelling through the maze. But not Kiera. She was over here most of the time. She said it was like she was drawn to the maze and she and Newt hit it off right from the beginning. It was like they'd been friends their whole lives. Samantha, the leader of Kiera group, was...just amazing. She was strong and funny and didn't deserve the fate she was dealt. None of them did," he stopped and Thomas was once again engrossed in the story.

Silence.

"One day, Kiera didn't show up when she was supposed to. Newt waited by the maze entrance, but she never came through. He wanted to go over right then. He said he felt something was wrong because she was never late. I told him to wait until morning. It was my first and last mistake as a leader here. If we went right when he said, maybe we could have saved some of them," he said solemnly.

Silence.

"What happened to them?" Thomas asked weakly.

"Newt, as you can guess, wasn't happy with my decision. He said I was making the wrong call. I could see it in his eyes. He was going to ignore my order. He was going to go for the maze entrance. I wouldn't have been able to stop him and he knew it. I had strength in my favor, but he was still quicker, even with his limp. Before either of us could act on anything though, the maze entrance closed," Alby looked over at Kiera.

Silence.

"And then the s-screams started..." he faltered and Thomas's eyes widened.

_**Flashback...**_

_"Are those screams?" Gally asked unnerved._

Newt pressed his hands against the maze, as if to push it open. He shut his eyes tightly.

"They're dying! Something's killing them!" he yelled and Alby tried to maintain his calm exterior.

But he was terrified. They all were.

"What's happening over there?" Minho asked unnerved.

Newt turned to Alby.

"When these doors open, I'm going over," he said, trying to keep his voice from shaking.

Alby nodded.

"We'll go together," he said and they waited until finally the screams stopped.

_**Morning...**_

The maze doors opened and Newt, Alby, Minho, and Ben were through before they fully opened. Gally stood behind with the others. All was quiet in the maze. Nothing moved except them. They ran towards the other Glade and stopped short.

"Oh man," Minho mumbled as they cautiously stepped into the Glade.

The place was destroyed. The huts were all caved in. The box gone. The supplies trashed. But what made the boys stop in their tracks was that there was no one there. Just blood left behind by some unfortunate few; but no bodies. Newt covered his mouth, his vision blurring. No one spoke. There was nothing to say.

"We need to head back. Alert the others. Let them know we may be next," Alby spoke up, masking his terror and sadness with orders and firmness.

Minho patted Newt's shoulder and he took one last look at the place before turning and following them out. They were closing in on their Glade when they heard a noise. Their blades were in hand quickly and they turned to the sound. Kiera came out from the brush and their eyes widened.

"Kiera?" Newt whispered shocked.

She burst into tears and rushed him, throwing her arms around him tightly. He held her, trying to keep what little composure he had left. He rubbed her head, whispering into her ear and managing to calm her some. He noticed then that she was covered in blood and goo he didn't recognize.

"Bloody hell, Kiera," he breathed and she wiped at her eyes quickly.

They were bloodshot.

"It's not mine," she whispered and he wiped at a few tears on her cheeks.

"We need to get back. Come on, let's go," Alby said and they all headed back.

_**End Flashback.**__  
_  
Thomas stared at Alby with wide eyes, but Alby wasn't looking at him.

"When she was supposed to meet Newt, one of her runners came back infected. At the time we didn't know grievers could infect you. That's why she never showed. They were trying to figure out how to help their friend. That night, their maze doors didn't close. They were attacked by grievers. It was a slaughter. She ran into the maze with Sam and Sam was stung. Sam sacrificed herself so Kiera could live. She's the only one to survive a night in the maze," he said quietly.

Silence.

Alby nodded towards her.

"She's one of us just like you so make friends," he said patting Thomas on his shoulder.

"Come on, help us out over here," he said and Thomas followed him.

**Did you all like the first chapter? Stick with me it only gets better!**

"**Life is not a problem to be solved, but a reality to be experienced."  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! The next chapter of The Maze Runner: The Untold Story is up and ready! Enjoy and review if you can!**

**Later That Day...The Homestead…**

Kiera was helping Chuck with a hammock that refused to be hung. Chuck was the only other one who Kiera really felt comfortable with. When he came up through the box, they knew right away he was the youngest. She kept him close since then.

"This hammock is really testing my patience!" Chuck growled struggling with it.

Kiera laughed amused seeing him tangled in the netting. She began helping him out of it when she heard screaming. They both turned and saw Thomas running out of the woods with Ben on his heels. Kiera felt her stomach drop.

"Chuck, stay here," she said and took off.

"Kiera, don't! He's infected!" he called, but she was already there.

She threw her body into Ben's and knocked him off Thomas. They rolled and shot to their feet. Kiera stood in front of Thomas and held out her hand quickly.

"Ben, stop!" she called firmly.

Ben stared at her and she could see he was struggling; itching to attack, but the small part that was still him was fighting hard. She could hear the other boys screaming and yelling, noticing the commotion for what it was.

Kiera nodded.

"Everything's going to be alright," she said and he grabbed his head and shook it.

"It's his fault! It's all his fault!" he roared.

Kiera didn't dare glance back at Thomas. She wouldn't remove her eyes from Ben.

"We'll figure everything out, but I need you to listen to me," she tried and his knees shook.

He was trying hard to listen to her.

"He deserves this! It's his fault!" Ben yelled and launched at her.

Kiera went to remove her blade, but he tackled her viciously. They struggled and she kicked out and turned him over inching the blade towards his face. The others were almost there as the voices were getting louder. Sweat dripped from the side of her head, down her nose. Ben growled and knocked her in the head with something hard. She saw stars for a brief moment and hit the ground. Ben wrapped his hands around her neck.

"It's his fault!" he roared.

Thomas tackled him off her and she gasped for air. She turned to help Thomas when Newt swung his spear, knocking Ben right in the skull and out cold.

Silence.

"Get him in the council hall and tie him up," Alby said breathlessly.

Newt leaned down to Kiera and touched her head, which now held a small cut that was bleeding steadily.

"He's going through the changing, Alby! Put him down!" Kiera snapped and Alby turned to her.

"We go through this every time, Kiera. They deserve a chance," he tried and she glared at him, knowing that he came to this decision, like all the others, because of Samantha.

"No, he deserves mercy! Ben is gone and he's not coming back! Put him out of his misery before he hurts another person!" she shot back.

Alby went to speak when Kiera looked at Newt.

"Newt, tell him," she pleaded.

Newt stared at her.

Silence.

She grabbed his shirt tightly.

"Tell him. Tell him that he deserves mercy! Tell him!" she yelled at him.

Newt broke her gaze, unable to look at her any longer. He hated being put in this position. But it came with being the second in command.

"He deserves a shot, Kiera," he whispered and she let go of his shirt.

She stood up and stormed off, pissed that once again he sided with Alby instead of her. Alby patted Newt on the shoulder as he stood, but he didn't look comforted at all. They began helping to move Ben to the hut and Thomas stared after Kiera.

"Jeff, check on her please," Newt said and Jeff nodded about to head over when Thomas cleared his throat.

"Wait," he said and they all looked at him.

"Let me try to talk to her first," he said and jogged after her.  
**  
The Maze Entrance…**

When he caught up with her they ended up walking to the maze entrance. She stared at it and he stared at her.

Silence.

Silence.

"I used to run so many times through this maze with the girls. When I lost them, the boys thought it best that I didn't go back in. Thought the attack had made me unstable...a liability in the maze. So I used to make a break for it when they weren't looking. Sometimes I'd get so close before Minho or Ben got to me. Other times, I wouldn't get close at all. Newt usually had eyes on me so it was tough to make a run for it most of the time. But sometimes...I'd get to the entrance and run right in. Then only Minho and Ben were able to follow me because the boys follow the rules at _all_ times. No one but the runners can enter the maze. I would spend a lot of time reflecting upon my actions in the pit as punishment. But I never regretted it. When I was in the maze, I was always looking for a way out. When I'm not in it, I feel like we're never leaving. Lately, I've been thinking more and more about making a run for it. Newt can see it. Alby too, I think. I think I'm feeling this way because you're here," she explained.

He stared at her wide eyed. She cleared her throat.

"I've always talked to Newt about running...just going for it, screw everything; grievers included. There has to be a way out. I feel it here," she said tapping her heart.

She shook her head.

"But he's so damn loyal to Alby. And he's afraid. And so am I. But I don't want to die _here_," she admitted.

Thomas took in her appearance for the first time since he saw her. She had dark circles under her eyes, making her green eyes stand out even more than they normally did. Her hair barely touched her shoulders and it was a light brown, though there was no shine to it. Her skin was pale, and she harbored some bruises and old scratches. The blood from the cut on her head was stark against her skin.

"I don't want to die here either," he said softly, taking great interest in the ground.

"Well then maybe we can help each other. I'm banned from the maze, they have eyes on me all the time, but you…they're unsure about you. You can be my eyes in there," she said and his eyes snapped to hers.

She was looking at him now.

"Alby—"

"—has been here 3 years. He was the first. Like Gally, I don't think he wants to leave anymore. But Chuck, Minho, Newt, me? We _need_ to leave. What happened to Ben? That's not the end. It _can't_ be. There has to be more out there beyond the maze. I can't let this be _it_," she said and he stared at her unblinkingly.

"It _can't_ be me, so it _has_ to be you," she said and Thomas thought about it.

Silence.

"I knew it as soon as you came up through the box. You were different. Every time a greenie would arrive, they would run. Want to know the difference between them and us? They ran for the woods. We ran for the maze. We're drawn to it. You're going to get us out of here," she said firmly and Thomas stared at her wide eyed.

They heard people approaching and both turned. Newt stood with Chuck behind them.

"Can you please have that looked at now?" he asked and she stared at him.

He looked genuinely apologetic.

"Brought Chuck as backup?" she raised an eyebrow.

Newt smirked slightly.

"He could always persuade you when I couldn't," he admitted and she smiled weakly.

Chuck laughed.

"Come on, I'll walk you to Jeff. He'll patch you up," Chuck said and she followed him.

Newt watched them leave and then turned to Thomas.

"She alright?" he asked and Thomas nodded.

"Yeah, I think so," he said and Newt nodded and then shook his head.

"She's so bloody stubborn," he said rubbing his eyes.

Thomas watched him.

"If I wasn't one hundred percent sure she wouldn't leave me or Chuck behind, I'd bet she'd have taken off into that maze and never looked back a long time ago," he said quietly.

Silence.

"She and you are a lot alike. Not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing just yet," he observed and walked off leaving Thomas with his thoughts.

**The Med Hut…**

Jeff was finishing up with Kiera when Newt walked into the hut.

"She'll be fine. No sleep for a little while though," Jeff said and Kiera nodded.

"No problem there," she muttered.

She didn't sleep much anyway.

Jeff left them alone and Newt stared at her.

Silence.

"Does it hurt?" he asked and she shrugged.

"A little," she admitted and he sat down next to her.

"I'd like to think I've gotten to know you pretty well in our time spent here together," he said and she looked at him.

He kept his eyes focused on the ground, fiddling with some dirt.

"So I know that those wheels in your head our spinning a mile a minute right now, trying to figure out a way to have Thomas help you get back in the maze," he said and Kiera's eyes widened.

It still surprised her how well he could read her. She fidgeted nervously.

"There's a way out and he wants it, Newt. He wants it badly and I believe he can find it," she said and he finally looked at her.

"Minho and Ben have searched the maze—"

"—and found nothing. Maybe fresh eyes need to have a look," she shot back.

Silence.

"I don't want to be buried here," she whispered and he frowned.

"Don't talk like that," he said sternly and she closed her eyes.

Newt sighed and brushed some hair from her face.

"I don't want to be here forever either, Kiera. But I also don't want to die attempting something that may be impossible," he admitted.

Kiera stared at him and then pressed her lips to his gently. He closed his eyes, taking it all in as if it was his last breath. When they pulled away he leaned his head against hers. They stood like that in the hut for a moment.

"I want to be with you. Anywhere; I don't care where, just not here in this prison. We deserve better. We're good people and we've done nothing wrong," she said and he nodded.

Silence.

"Stay with _me_. _Please_, stay with _me_," she begged and he swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded as she kissed him again, this time hungrier than before.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer and he held her to him tightly.

"I'm afraid you're stuck with me," he mused and she grinned kissing around his face, causing him to laugh.

"Newt, Kiera, where are you guys?! Alby's called a meeting at the council hall!" Gally called looking for them.

Newt caressed her cheek lovingly.

"Why don't you sit this one out? No need for you to participate in something that's already been decided," he said and she nodded weakly.

"Wait for me?" he said and she nodded quickly.

"No sleeping," he reminded her and she nodded again.

He kissed her once more before heading out of the hut. She sat there in the quiet and thought about life outside of the walls. She walked back to the homestead and saw that the torches by the council hall were lit. The boys were probably discussing Ben's fate, even though they all already knew what the decision would be. She walked into her separate hut and sat on the floor. She was grateful Newt didn't make her join them. She'd miss Ben though.  
**  
Into the Night...Kiera's Hut…**

She was leaning against the wall of her hut when Newt walked in. He pulled off his gear and dropped it against the side tiredly.

"You look exhausted," she said softly and he carefully sat down beside her, resting against the wall.

"How's your head?" he asked and she nodded.

"Better. Did everything go…accordingly?" she asked and he looked at her.

"Minho and Alby are heading into the maze tomorrow," he said and she watched him.

He looked sad, a look she hated on him. She touched his cheek gently.

"I'm sorry about Ben," she whispered and he nodded weakly.

"It's never just easy, is it?" he murmured and she wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder, trying to provide him with some comfort.

He smiled weakly and relaxed against her hold.

"Don't let go, alright?" he asked and she shook her head.

"Never," she whispered, and they both fell asleep.

**Please review because they fuel me!**

"**Love does not alter the beloved, it alters itself."****  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! The next chapter of The Maze Runner: The Untold Story is up and ready! Enjoy and review if you can!**

_**Previously:**_

_"I'm sorry about Ben," she whispered and he nodded weakly._

_"It's never just easy, is it?" he murmured and she wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder, trying to provide him with some comfort._

_He smiled weakly and relaxed against her hold._

_"Don't let go, alright?" he asked and she shook her head._

_"Never," she whispered, and they both fell asleep._

**The Next Day...The Maze Entrance…**

The group waited by the maze entrance pensively. It was getting later and later. The doors would be closing soon.

"They should be back by now, right?" Chuck asked nervously.

Kiera wrapped an arm around his shoulders and held him close, placing a sweet kiss on his head.

"They'll be back soon Chuck," she whispered.

"Stop giving him false hope," Gally snapped.

Newt remained quiet watching the entrance intensely, arms crossed, almost trying to will them to appear.

"We could send someone in after them," Thomas suggested and Gally turned quickly, startling him.

"That's against the rules, greenie. No one goes into the maze but the runners—"

"—and Alby, apparently," Kiera mumbled causing Gally to turn to her.

"You know what happened to Ben. Alby—"

"—is not a runner. Wasn't appointed one in the last council hall meeting I was in. And you can't self-appoint here last time I checked. But rules are made to be broken, right?" she hissed.

"Shut your mouth with talk like that!" Gally shot back.

"That's about enough out of the both of you," Newt snapped and they fell silent.

"Bloody hell," he mumbled, irritated.

"There!" Chuck yelled and they all looked up quickly.

Minho was dragging an unconscious Alby, heading for the exit. Everyone started screaming and Kiera went forward, but Newt caught her wrist.

"Don't," he whispered and she saw the fear evident in his eyes.

She relented and he let her go turning his attention back to the two boys.

"Come on Minho!"

"You have to leave him!"

"Run to us!"

The maze doors started closing and Kiera gently pressed her hand to Thomas's back, while the others were distracted. He looked at her and then realization dawned on him.

It was now or never.

He flew through the small opening as Newt and the others tried to grab him. Kiera watched the doors close and all fell silent.

Silence.

"Do you think he made it?" Chuck asked in a whisper, hoping the doors didn't close on his new friend.

"Define 'made it' Chuck! He's dead either way!" Gally snapped.

Kiera didn't speak. There was no point. She knew in her heart he made it. She glanced up to see Newt looking at her and suddenly felt guilty. Because he was right and he knew it looking at her now. He knew her well. He shook his head weakly.

"There's nothing we can do now. We just have to be prepared for when the doors open," Newt said sitting down and resting his spear next to him.

Soon they all sat and waited.  
**  
The Next Day...The Maze Entrance…**

Morning broke through the sky and they still sat waiting. They hadn't moved since the night before. The maze doors began to open and they stood and looked in, waiting.

"They're not coming back," Gally said and Chuck wiped at his eyes.

The group began to disperse, but Kiera didn't move. Gally looked at her and shook his head, walking up to her and grabbing her arm, swinging her around and making her stumble.

"Hey, that's not necessary, Gally," Newt said walking up to them and Gally backed up, hands raised.

The group stopped to watch.

"When is she going to get it, Newt?! They are _dead_! They didn't make it!" he yelled trying to make Newt see his side.

"I made it through the night and so can they. They made it," she said and Gally stared at her disbelieving.

"You were _lucky_—"

"—no I was brave! Minho and Thomas are both brave and they will come back to us _with Alby_," she cut him off.

"Samantha's death really messed with your mind didn't it?" he snapped and Kiera's eyes widened slightly at the mention of Samantha's name.

"Leave her alone Gally," Chuck spoke up.

"Shut up Chuck!" he growled.

"No, that's quite enough Gally. Quit it," Newt said and Kiera glanced at Newt.

"We swore we wouldn't bring up that day. Let it go," he added and Gally was furious.

"Why are you always defending her?! You can try to protect her as long as you want, but in the end you can't protect her from herself! You know she's messed up from that day and sooner or later it's going to get us killed!" he roared.

Silence.

Newt stared Gally down. He was smaller in frame, but Gally knew the boy could put him down if he had too. He'd seen it done before in other unfortunate cases.

"Look!" Chuck yelled and everyone's attention followed Chuck pointing into the maze.

They erupted in cheer as the three boys appeared in view. Kiera breathed and laughed relieved. The boys came in tired and hungry, but alive.

"Take Alby, he's been stung," Thomas said quickly and Kiera's smile faded.

Silence.

"Tie him up in the council hall," Newt said and Winston and Jeff carried him off.

Gally turned to Thomas, but before he could speak, Minho spoke to Newt.

"He killed one of them. One of the Grievers," he said quickly.

Kiera stared at Thomas. Her eyes were wide with disbelief. Minho finally noticed the goo on Thomas's shoulder.

"Hey, that's the same goo you were covered with that day in the maze," Minho realized looking at Kiera.

Silence.

"Was there something blinking inside of it, the one you killed?" she asked quietly.

Thomas' eyes widened.

"You've killed one before, haven't you? That day," he said and Kiera looked at him.

"Not by myself," she admitted and everyone's eyes widened.

"Oh man," Chuck blurted out, knowing this could go bad fast.

"You know how to kill them?" Gally asked quickly.

_Go. Bad. Fast._

Kiera shook her head quickly.

"No, Samantha and I killed one in the maze," she turned to Newt quickly knowing she had to explain and explain fast.

"I don't even remember how we did it. Samantha just…lost it and started screaming. We just kept swinging our blades at it and eventually it stopped moving. But there was another one up top that attacked us. It stung Samantha, but she messed it up pretty bad and it ran off. I didn't say anything because there was no point—"

"—no point?! Newt!" Gally yelled turning to their interim leader.

Silence.

Newt stared at her and she could barely maintain eye contact.

Silence.

"What's this about a blinking light within the Griever?" he asked and Gally stomped the floor aggravated.

"Listen, okay, you don't want to punish her! Fine, I get it, but stay focused! The greenie broke the rules! He went out and he's not a runner! And now he's killed one of them. We've coexisted here for three years with the Grievers! And he may have just messed it all up! Everything changed the second he came up in the box!" he snapped and then they heard a noise.

They all turned to see the box moving up.

"What the hell is that about?" Minho asked.

"It's too early for that to be coming up," Kiera whispered and they all moved towards the box.

"Open it up," Gally said and Newt opened it and jumped down.

"What is it?" Thomas asked.

"It's a girl," Newt said confused.

He pulled the note from her hand.

"She's the last one EVER."

"What's that mean?" Thomas asked and then everyone jumped as the girl gasped awake.

"T-Thomas..." she murmured before falling out again.

All eyes fell on Thomas then, who looked just as confused as ever.

"Do you know her?" Newt asked and Thomas shook his head.

"No," he answered quietly.

"Get her in the Med Hut," Newt said and walked off, the others following.  
**  
In Council Hall...  
**  
"He should be punished, Newt. He broke the rules. He put us all in jeopardy. We were coexisting with the Grievers. Now what will happen when they see he's killed one?" Gally asked angrily.

Newt nodded.

"Alright one night in the pit, no food," he said and Gally raged.

"He isn't a runner and he entered the maze!" he roared.

Newt nodded.

"Let's put a pin in that right quick, shall we? Thomas, you're a runner now," he said and Gally was about to lose it.

"You're giving her exactly what she wants, don't you see that?!" he yelled.

He walked up to Kiera and pointed his finger at her, almost touching her nose making the other boys tense.

"I know your game, Kiera. And you're gonna lose. You're gonna lose so badly and then you'll finally see. I'm just sorry you're gonna take him down with you," he growled, motioning to Newt, and stormed out before anymore words could be shared.

Silence.

Kiera processed his words more than she would have liked too.

"Hey," Newt said and she looked at him.

"Don't be wrong about him," he said pointing to Thomas and her eyes widened.

Thomas cleared his throat.

"Thanks Newt," he murmured and Newt nodded, staring at him.

He was still unsure about the whole thing, but he trusted Kiera and just hoped he wasn't wrong in doing so.  
**  
Later that Day...**

"Let's go greenie," Gally said and Thomas sighed.

"You're really gonna lock me up?" he asked and Gally nodded.

"Yeah. You broke the rules," he said and locked Thomas up.

**Into the Night...The Pit…**  
Thomas was just getting over his visit from Chuck when Kiera sat by the bars. She regarded him calmly and then smiled.

"What a little rule breaker Chuck is. Stealing from the food shack? He must really like you," she mused and Thomas smirked lightly.

"Don't tell," he whispered and she chuckled.

"Never," she promised.

"Heard you're heading into the maze tomorrow," she said and Thomas nodded.

"I think I owe you for that one," he said and she smiled faintly, but shook her head.

"Newt's disagreed with me plenty of times before. He only agrees if he believes. He believes there's a way out and he believes you and I can find it," she said quietly.

"Can you tell me more about this blinking light?" he asked and she seemed to go far off in her head.

"It's red and it blinks constantly within the heart of the Griever. I saw it when we killed the first one in the maze. And I watched it the whole night before I decided it was important. I was going to remove it when I heard the boys. When I saw them I forgot about it entirely. And when I remembered, they refused to let me back in the maze. So I let it go," she explained.

Thomas nodded processing the information.

"When you fought it...were you scared?" he asked and she thought about it.

Silence.

"I was angry," she admitted.

"I was so angry I think it overrode every other feeling, until the Griever was dead. Then I was scared," she whispered.

Thomas nodded.

"I didn't have to kill that Griever in there. Minho and I could have got out without killing it. I _wanted_ to kill it. I _needed_ too," he admitted and she nodded in understanding.

"It's like saying a big 'screw you' to the creators of this thing. To W.C.K.D.," she smiled and he chuckled.

Silence.

"He'd go with you," Thomas said and Kiera looked at him curiously.

"What?" she asked and Thomas nodded.

"Newt, he'd go with you if we found a way out. I'm sure of it," he said and for some reason this made her heart swell.

She smiled at him.

"Thank you for that," she whispered and he nodded.

"I'd like to go with you tomorrow, but since I'm banned, I'll watch your girlfriend for you while your away," she broke down in giggles at Thomas's face.

"She's not my girlfriend!" he whined and soon joined her in laughing hysterically.

**Please review because they fuel me!**

"**Love is the expression of the one who loves, not of the one who is loved. Those who think they can love only the people they prefer do not love at all. Love discovers truths about individuals that others cannot see"****  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! The next chapter of The Maze Runner: The Untold Story is up and ready! Enjoy and review if you can!**

_**Previously:**_

_"I'd like to go with you tomorrow, but since I'm banned, I'll watch your girlfriend for you while your away," she broke down in giggles at Thomas's face._

_"She's not my girlfriend!" he whined and soon joined her in laughing hysterically._

**The Next Day...**

Kiera had fallen asleep by the pit and was woken up by gentle shaking. She sat up and rubbed her eyes focusing on Minho.

"Keeping Thomas some company?" he mused and she muttered under her breath and stood as he let Thomas out.

"You stood with me all night?" Thomas asked and she smiled lightly.

"The pit can be a lonely place, I know," she said and he smiled at her.

"Thanks," he said and she nodded.

"I'm taking Thomas with me today. Got to show him some stuff before we head into the maze," Minho said and Kiera nodded.

"See you later," she waved them off. 

**Later that Day...The Lookout Tree…**

She didn't know when the girl had woken up, but she knew the boys just didn't know how to handle her. And it was pretty funny. The girl had hidden herself in the lookout tree and refused to let anyone up, throwing down food and stones they kept up there. One tomato hit Gally right in the face as he was talking and Kiera bit her tongue, trying hard not to laugh. Newt found this hilarious and didn't hide his amusement for the whole thing. It was a trait she loved about him.

"You're a feisty one!" Kiera called up and the food stopped flying.

The girl peeked over the edge.

"Do you want to speak to Thomas? You know him, right?" she called and the girl disappeared again.

"Can someone go get Thomas?" Kiera asked and a tomato flew down.

Newt blocked it, covering her with some wood. Kiera laughed, seeing Newt thoroughly amused. She gently let her hand graze his shirt and he chuckled. She loved it when he laughed and he looked like he had let earlier go. Thomas came out of the woods with Minho and once he announced it was him he was allowed safe passage up to the lookout tree. 

"Let's leave them be for now," Newt said and the group dispersed.

**Later That Day…The Council Hall…**

Kiera walked into the hut and stared at Alby softly. He was still out and she was glad for that. She sat down beside him and hesitantly took his hand in hers. The group had walked in, but stopped short seeing her in there. She wiped at her eyes, trying to be strong.

"I'm s-sorry. I'm sorry," she mumbled weakly.

"Our last talk was a disagreement and that shouldn't be how we end things between us," she admitted, the guilt weighing on her.

Silence.

"Do you know why I fought you every time you wanted to give an infected a chance? It's because I've seen firsthand the changing and what happens after," she whispered and Newt shook his head.

"This isn't right, we shouldn't be here," he whispered quickly about to usher them all out, but Gally wouldn't move.

"I watched Sam go through it until the very end. I lied when I told you she killed herself so that she wouldn't hurt me," she spoke softly. 

Newt froze.

"When she was beginning to change she begged me to stop her before she hurt others...hurt _you_. I tried to reason with her, tried to convince her to help me get to you guys. Maybe you could have thought of something I couldn't. But she was changing so fast and the begging...she told me she didn't even feel like herself anymore. That they had taken her from us already and I needed to do what had to be done. I wanted you to know this before you disappear from us completely. I told you what I wished had happened. What I could have lived with. What wouldn't have made me have dreams about running or nightmares about staying," she admitted.

Silence.

Thomas cleared his throat and she whirled around startled to see everyone standing there.

"We may have found an antidote for the infection," Thomas said quietly before anyone else.

Kiera wiped at her eyes quickly and stood.

"A cure?" she questioned and he nodded.

"Or a death sentence. It could kill him," Gally snapped.

Thomas sighed and rolled his eyes.

"He's already dying!" he tried.

Kiera glanced at Newt, but he kept his head down, not looking at her. Thomas took the syringe and stepped over Alby, hesitating briefly. Suddenly, Alby lunged forward and Kiera moved back startled. Newt and Gally held him down, prying Thomas from his grip. Teresa injected him with the needle and he passed out again.

"Well...that seemed to work," Thomas said shocked.

They left the hut and Thomas filled Kiera in on Teresa and their connection.

"Looks like I was right about you. You are special," she said and he nudged her, causing her to look at him.

"Don't worry about what happened back there. We all know you didn't have a choice. _He_ knows you didn't have a choice," he said and Kiera smiled at him weakly.

"Alby loved Samantha," she whispered and Thomas stopped walking as she did. 

Silence.

"Like really loved her. And Newt respected her more than anyone here. And I _killed_ her. They thought she died honorably, but she died begging and angry," she said and Thomas hugged her.

And finally Kiera crumbled; tears falling from her eyes.

"I don't want to die begging and angry," she mumbled and Thomas' grip tightened.

"We're not going to die here, do you hear me?" he asked pulling away and looking at her.

"Minho and I are going into the maze to find that red blinking light," he admitted and her eyes widened.

Then they saw Minho heading towards them. He walked up to them and took in a deep breath.

"I've found a small group. Meet me in the woods in an hour," Minho said and left the two.

Kiera turned to Thomas.  
"Make sure you come back," she whispered and he nodded.

**Into the Night...The Med Hut…**

Dusk was settling in and the small group had returned. Teresa let them know Alby was awake and now they all crammed into the Med Hut, watching him. Newt swallowed and stepped forward.

"Alby?" he called to his friend and tears fell from Alby's eyes. 

"I got my memories back," he whispered and all eyes widened.

Alby locked eyes with Thomas.

"W-Why Thomas?" he choked out through sobs.

"Why w-would you do this to us?" he asked desperately.

Thomas stared at him wide eyed and all eyes fell on him.

"H-He did this to us. I remember," he cried into his hands.

Before anyone could speak, screams and yelling were heard from outside causing the attention to divert.

"What the hell is going on out there?" Gally asked and they stepped outside.

All eyes widened as they watched the maze doors begin to open. 

"Why are the doors opening?!" Minho yelled nervously.

"They shouldn't be," Newt said staring at the doors in shock.

And then the doors to the south began to open. And then to the east. And last to the west. Newt turned when he heard a whimper seeing Kiera staring at the open doors with wide, teary eyes.

"Kiera?" he questioned and her eyes snapped to his.

"We have to run. We have to run!" she yelled and as soon as she did grievers came out of the maze through all four doors.

"Grievers!" someone yelled and Kiera's mind blanked.

_**Flashback...  
**_  
_Kiera and Samantha stood looking down at Janis tied to the cot in their medical hut. The girl hissed and growled and when anyone approached her, she tried to attack them. Samantha shook her head._

_"I don't understand," she muttered tiredly._

_Janis had come back from a run and was hostile throughout the day. Margret had patched up her leg wound so that it wouldn't get infected and Janis hit her hard, leaving a nasty mark on her face._

_Janis was probably the nicest of the girls. It was odd behavior to say the least. Looking down at the girl now she looked monstrous, with black veins all over her body._

_"It looks like she was poisoned. Maybe the grievers are poisonous?" Kiera asked and Samantha frowned._

_"A griever isn't known to attack in the day," she muttered, still looking at Janis._

_"Maybe it wasn't a griever?" Kiera suggested and Samantha rubbed her eyes._

_"Now that's a scary thought," Samantha said quietly._

_Silence._

_"You're supposed to head over to the boys' glade today, correct?" Samantha asked and Kiera nodded.  
_

_Samantha took in a deep breath. _

_"I'm having doubts about sending you out there right now," she admitted. _

_"I can stay until we figure this out. But maybe the boys will know something?" she suggested._

_Samantha shook her head._

_"Alby would have told me," she said softly._

_Kiera looked at Janis._

_"Is she going to die?" she whispered and Samantha looked at her friend._

_"I'm not sure," she answered honestly._

_Silence._

_"Maybe we should send someone..." Samantha wondered out loud._

_Kiera touched her arm gently and she looked at her._

_"I don't know what to do," Samantha admitted and Kiera nodded._

_Silence._

_"Do you think we're being punished?" Samantha asked softly and Kiera frowned._

_"I'm not sure," she said and Samantha looked at her._

_Kiera smiled weakly._

_"Maybe tested," she shrugged._

_And then they heard screams._

_"Grievers!" someone yelled._

_Samantha and Kiera ran outside the hut to see Grievers piling in through the main north gate. Then they watched the south, east, and west gate open and more grievers poured in._

_"Run," Samantha spoke quickly._

_"But Janis—"_

_"—run Kiera!" she yelled and they took off down the hill into the long grass._

_**End Flashback.**__  
_

Kiera was snapped from the past when she felt a strong hand grab hers tightly. 

"Kiera, come on, we need to go!" Newt yelled and she blinked and took off with him and the others into the tall grass where they hid and remained still as stone, listening to the screams of their friends.

Kiera closed her eyes tightly, tears falling freely.  
_**  
Flashback...**_

_Samantha and Kiera stood low in the grass with a few others, hearing their friends being slaughtered by the grievers._

_"Sam…what do we do now?" Kiera whispered terrified._

_Samantha gripped her blade so tightly her knuckles were turning white._

_"W-We fight through it, Kiera," she whispered._

_"We fight or we're going to die. We have to get to the maze. We have to warn the boys," she spoke low and quick._

_Kiera held her blade tightly and Samantha grabbed her hand.  
_

_"You all run no matter what. Don't go back for anyone. Not even me, you understand?" she whispered and Kiera blinked back her tears as they all nodded._

_"We can be afraid later. Right now be angry," she said and they nodded again.  
_

_They took off for the north maze with the others._

_**End Flashback.**_

Newt hadn't let go of her hand and she realized they were both shaking. Boys were being taken by the grievers near them and they knew they had to run again.

"Head for the council hall. Go, go, go!" Thomas whispered quickly.

They all took off for the hut and hid, trying to erase the screams and looks of fear on their friends' faces. Kiera buried her face in Newt's shoulder as a griever lurked around the hut.

"N-Newt..." she trailed off in a whisper and he looked at her.

"I'm sorry I lied to you," she whispered and his eyes softened.

They flinched as the griever began climbing on the roof. 

"There's nothing to forgive, you understand?" he asked and she closed her eyes, tears falling and nodded.

He pressed his lips to her forehead and she held his hand tighter.

Suddenly, the griever came crashing through the ceiling and the boys began to hack at it with their blades and spears. It grabbed Marco and pulled him out viciously. Another was approaching fast. As they fought to hold the griever back, one got Chuck.

"Chuck!" Thomas yelled trying to grab him.

But the griever pulled back and flung Chuck out of the hut. He hit the ground and rolled. People were screaming and Kiera couldn't focus. She turned to Newt, who was fending off a griever with the others.

Then she ran out of the hut.  
"Kiera!" Newt yelled panicked.

She ran passed the griever and right up to Chuck.

"On your feet Chuck," she said, helping the boy up.

"Over here! Run to us!" they heard and looked up seeing Gally motioning to them quickly from inside the box with some others.

Kiera turned to see one of the grievers coming right at them.

"Run to Gally, Chuck! Go!" she yelled and he took off towards the box with her not far behind.

Chuck was slower than her so she kept a small distance behind him in case she had to shove him forward. Chuck cursed as his foot hit something and he went tumbling. She grabbed his shoulder and pulled him up with all her strength.

"Come on!" she yelled and Chuck winced, his ankle sprained.

She looked behind her and noticed the griever after them was limping slightly. The Griever was marked on its right leg. It was a mark familiar to Kiera.

"Run to Gally! Get to Gally!" Thomas yelled.

She could see Minho holding Newt as he struggled in his friend's bear hug.

"Kiera, come on!" Chuck yelled and she looked at him.

"We're both not going to make it with your ankle sprained like that," she said suddenly calm.  
Chuck paled.

"Kiera, run!" Newt screamed as Kiera stared at the griever approaching. 

**Please review because they fuel me!**

"**To dare is to lose one's footing momentarily. Not to dare is to lose oneself."****  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone! The next chapter of The Maze Runner: The Untold Story is up and ready! Enjoy and review if you can!**

_**Previously:**_

_"Kiera, come on!" Chuck yelled and she looked at him._

_"We're both not going to make it with your ankle sprained like that," she said suddenly calm._

_Chuck paled._

_"Kiera, run!" Newt screamed as Kiera stared at the griever approaching._

_**Flashback...**_

_Samantha and Kiera huddled in the vines, listening to the screams ebb. Kiera buried her head in her hands and Samantha glanced at her._

_"We're going to make it, Kiera," Samantha whispered and Kiera tried to calm herself._

_Silence._

_It was scarier than the screams. They listened, but heard nothing._

_"Come on, let's head to the boys," she said and they began to walk._

_They walked for a while, cautious of everything around them._

_"You were supposed to meet with Newt, huh?" she asked and Kiera nodded._

_"He's probably freaking out. I'm never late to anything," she spoke quietly._

_Samantha smiled._

_"Has love been found in the Glade?" Samantha teased and Kiera blushed embarrassed._

_"It's the accent, huh? It is pretty hot," Samantha acknowledged and Kiera let a chuckle escape her lips._

_The mood lightened only slightly._

_"He's my friend," she tried and Samantha raised an eyebrow._

_"Yeah sure, like Alby and I are just **friends**," she joked sarcastically._

_Kiera had never heard Samantha admit it before. She knew the two leaders had a mutual attraction, but to hear Samantha say it was still a shock._

_"We'll figure out what happened, Kiera. We'll find out what went wrong," Samantha said firmly._

_"Sam!" Kiera yelled as a griever dropped down from the vines._

_**End Flashback.**__  
_  
Kiera stared at the mark on the griever's right leg until she was sure.

_**Flashback...**_

_"Sam, it got you pretty good," Kiera said, trying to patch the wound._

_"Yeah, but I managed to mess up its leg pretty bad before it ran off. Gonna have a limp like your boyfriend now," she mused._

_Kiera didn't laugh._

_"This isn't funny. It stung you. You could be infected like Janis," she snapped and Samantha became serious._

_Silence. _

_The walked a bit more before Samantha stopped and wiped the sweat off her forehead. She suddenly felt like she was burning up. _

_"We need to keep moving, Sam," Kiera said and Sam felt the rage begin to fill her soul._

_"This is as far as I go, I'm afraid. I feel the effects already. You know what you have to do, don't you? Before I change, please. I don't want to become like Janis," she said and Kiera' eyes widened._

_"What the hell are you saying?!" she hissed and Samantha closed her eyes._

_"I'm going to change, Kiera. It's approaching morning. The maze doors will open on their side soon. They're going to come looking for us I know they heard those screams. I don't want to hurt anyone. I don't want to hurt **him**," she pleaded, tears finally spilling from her already changing eyes._

_"Help me, Kiera, please," she begged breaking down._

_Kiera stared at her broken leader in shock. She watched as the black veins began to slow inch up on her neck._

_"You m-might not be poisoned. It might not be the grievers," Kiera tried, but Samantha wasn't hearing it._

_"This is the only way out of the maze for me! I'm ready! Please, help me! Please don't let me turn! I'm begging you, Kiera! I feel it in my soul! It burns! Please, Kiera, please!" she cried and Kiera pulled out her blade._

_Samantha nodded and smiled._

_"Give this to Alby for me, will you?" she said removing her necklace and handing it to her friend._

_"Tell him I went out fighting," she smiled._

_Kiera took in a shaky breath and Samantha closed her eyes and smiled as she was finally able to leave the maze._

_**End Flashback.**_**  
**  
"Go to Gally, Chuck. Right now, get a head start. I'll hold this one off and then follow you there. It's our only shot," she said and Chuck shook his head.

"No, Kiera!" he tried, but she whirled on him.

"Get moving! If I die, it better be because I saved you, alright?! Don't let me die for nothing or

I'll never forgive you! Now move your ass, Chuck!" she yelled at him and he wiped his tears and started off towards the box as fast as he could manage.

Kiera took in a deep breath and smiled at his back. Then she turned to the griever.

"I remember you..." she whispered readying her blade.

All she felt was anger fill her body; fill her very soul.

"Kiera, please!" Newt screamed, but she tried to block him out.

The griever let out a roar and Kiera charged it, letting out a yell of her own. She lodged the blade deep within the grievers head and dodged its tail quickly. She kept applying pressure to the blade, causing it to go further and further into the grievers soft skull, just as she had seen Samantha do long ago. It roared and squirmed frantically.

She heard yells and screams, but couldn't make any of it out. She let out a shout and with every ounce of her being shoved the blade through its head, killing it. It dropped to the floor and for a moment everything fell silent. Or maybe Kiera went deaf. She stumbled back, tears falling freely from her eyes as she stared at the griever who had forced her to kill her friend.

Then the sound rushed back to her ears all at once.

"Kiera, get out of there!" Thomas yelled and Kiera was knocked to the side viciously, a stabbing pain shooting through her side as she hit the ground rolling.

"Kiera!"

"Get up!"

"Let me go!"

"She needs help!"

The words all muddled together and she couldn't make out who was saying what. Her side began to burn intensely and she closed her eyes tightly.

"Come on! Get on your feet and move your ass! Run!"

Kiera sucked in a sharp breath and managed to get to her knees. She held her side tightly, not daring to look at it, even though she already knew what she'd see.

"Don't give up! Get up!"

Kiera tried to make out their faces, but all was blurry. The griever was behind her, she knew. She tried to steady her breathing and wiped at her eyes. She prayed Chuck wasn't looking. He'd seen enough death today. And then they all heard a yell and Alby flew out of the hut with his blade in hand.

"Alby!"

"Alby, no!"

He raced towards Kiera and her eyes widened seeing him charge. He let out another warrior howl and Kiera watched as he swung his blade over her head. It hit the griever and Alby continued yelling, swinging away at it violently. Soon the griever was dead and Alby turned to her. She saw Samantha's necklace dangling from his neck.

"I don't blame you," he said and Kiera' eyes widened.

Before she could respond, a griever grabbed him from behind with its tail, lifting him into the air.

"No! Alby!" Kiera cried out and launched for him.

She grabbed his hand tightly as the griever dragged them towards the maze entrance. The pain in her side increased drastically and she thought she'd pass out.

"You have to let go!" Alby yelled at her as they were dragged through the dirt roughly.

"No!" she screamed terrified.

He grabbed her hands tightly, pulling her up so that they were eye level.

"Tell Thomas to get them out. He can get you out," he whispered and her eyes widened.

Her hands slipped from Alby's and the grievers dragged him into the maze, before it closed. She shot up mid roll, trying to ignore the pain and ran for the entrance.

"Alby!" she screamed.

"Alby!"

She was about 100 feet away when she was tackled to the ground.

"No, we have to go after him! Please!" she cried.

Minho pulled her up and she cried out feeling a burning sensation in her ribs. She felt hands on her cheeks and looked up frantically to see Newt.

"Kiera," he spoke calmly and she wondered how he managed to compose himself so quickly.

She tried to catch her breath, but her vision blurred and her voice came out shaky.

"W-We can't j-just l-leave him, Newt," she said gripping his shirt tightly.

She shook her head and Newt watched her carefully.

"Newt, she's bleeding," Minho said and Newt's eyes followed his to her side.

She felt his body tense and saw his breathing hitch. Kiera watched as he slowly and carefully lifted her shirt, revealing the griever sting. He closed his eyes tightly as gasps and murmurs could be heard among the survivors. She could see Newt struggling as he stared at the wound. She swallowed hard, feeling the burning spread throughout her body.

"This is all your fault!" Gally yelled and hit Thomas hard, sending him to the ground.

"Gally, stop!" Minho yelled.

"Alby told us! You all heard him! He's responsible for this! This is his fault!" Gally screamed.

Thomas took the griever leg from Teresa gently. He tried to keep his composure. Was this his fault? He needed to know.

Kiera's eyes began to change and she began to tremble violently. Newt shook his head quickly as his vision blurred.

"N-No, no, no, Kiera! Kiera, stay with me!" he called to her.

Kiera could feel herself slipping. So this is what it felt like to change. Newt shook his head, holding her close to him as they fell to their knees. He leaned his head against hers gently.

"Don't g-go, please. D-Don't leave me h-here," he whispered.

Chuck wiped at his eyes, but couldn't help the sobs.

Kiera grabbed his shirt tightly and leaned into him so only he could hear.

"T-Tell T-Thomas to g-get them out...he c-can g-get them out..." she whispered.

Thomas shut his eyes tightly, his grip tightening on the griever leg.

And then he stabbed himself with it causing gasps among the boys. Teresa's eyes widened and she pulled the syringes from her pocket.  
_  
Two left._

**Please review because they fuel me!**

"**Anxiety is the dizziness of freedom."****  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone! The next chapter of The Maze Runner: The Untold Story is up and ready! The next chapter is the last! thanks for sticking with me! Enjoy and review if you can!**

_**Previously:**_

_Kiera grabbed his shirt tightly and leaned into him so only he could hear._

_"T-Tell T-Thomas to g-get them out...he c-can g-get them out..." she whispered._

_Thomas shut his eyes tightly, his grip tightening on the griever leg._

_And then he stabbed himself with it causing gasps among the boys. Teresa's eyes widened and she pulled the syringes from her pocket._

_Two left._

**Later That Day...The Pit…**

Kiera's eyes opened slowly adjusting to the dim light shining through the bars. She groaned softly and raised her hand to shield her eyes. She realized her head was lying in someone's lap and looked up. Her eyes widened seeing Newt resting against the wall of the pit, his eyes closed. She shifted her head some and his eyes opened. He looked down at her, but she couldn't read his face.

"How are you feeling?" he asked and she cleared her throat.

"I feel alright. What happened?" she asked softly.

"Teresa had two syringes left; one for you and one for Thomas. He's still out of it though," he explained and Kiera processed it.

"Thomas was stung?" she asked confused.

Newt shook his head.

"Stabbed himself with a griever claw to gain his memories back. Bloody inspiring if you ask me," he said sarcastically.

Silence.

Newt leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes.

Silence.

"Don't ever do that again," he said and she sat up slowly and faced him.

He opened his eyes and stared at her, his face calm, but firm.

"Promise," he said and her eyes softened.

"Swear it, because I can't handle that again," he said and she saw the pain in his eyes.

She hated that she caused that look on his face.

"I swear," she said and he kissed her.

His hands grabbed her cheeks and he deepened the kiss. When they pulled away she rested her forehead against his.

"It's you and me, Newt," she whispered and he looked at her.

She smiled at him lovingly.

"It's you and me no matter what, right?" she asked and he let a small smile slip through.

"Right," he nodded slowly.

Her eyes lowered from his and he could feel her body relax.

"I'll stop with the whole thing. No more talk of leaving the Glade. I'm sorry I put you and everyone else in danger. I'm sorry about everyone we lost...about Alby. It's you and me no matter what now. I'll follow you this time," she spoke quietly.

Newt stared at her staring at the floor.

"Well then I hope you'll follow me out of here when we leave later today," he said and her eyes snapped to his.

"What?" she asked numbly.

Newt didn't break her gaze.

"I spoke with Minho and he agrees. He told me Thomas and him found a way out and we're gathering those who want to go and leaving today. And we're not coming back," he said firmly and she stared at him wide eyed.

He brushed some hair from her face.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you when you said there was a way out. I was afraid...still am actually. But you were right...we have to go. We're not dying here," he said and she kissed him.

He could feel everything in that moment as she kissed him. All the pain, anger, fear, love, trust poured out between them. He held her close and she snuggled into his lap, resting her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"When Thomas wakes up, we'll set off into the maze," he said and she nodded against him.

He raked his fingers through her hair gently, both extremely tired suddenly.

"Newt..." Kiera trailed off.

"Hm?" he asked, his eyelids becoming lower.

"When we leave here...where do you think we'll go?" she asked and he shook his head slowly.

"I'm not sure. But I don't want you to worry about that right now. Let's focus on getting out of here first," he murmured.

Silence.

"I remember some stuff now. It's still fuzzy but...I know now that we knew each other before the maze. I don't remember how...but I know we were very close...and I'm glad that even though they took our memories away, they didn't take away our feelings," she mumbled half asleep.

His grip on her tightened.

"Get some rest," he whispered and she smiled, falling into a deep sleep.

_**Memory...**_

_She was sitting in the pit again; she was scolded by them all again; told to think of her actions by Alby and Gally again. Minho and Ben needed to save their energy for the maze, not constantly running after her. She sat looking up at the clouds between the bars._

_"You know, one day they might just let you keep running," Newt joked, carefully sitting by the bars._

_She cracked a small smile even though she didn't want to; an effect he had on her since they met._

_"That's all I want. Just let me go and I can find us a way out of here," she said and Newt shook his head._

_"You keep saying 'find_

_us a way out', but how do you plan on doing that?" he asked and she looked at him confused._

_"I'd go in, find the exit, and come back to get you," she said as if it was obvious._

_Silence._

_Silence._

_Her eyes widened with realization then and suddenly she was angry._

_"What, did you all think I was going to leave you behind when I found it?" she asked and he stared at her._

_She frowned._

_"Did you really think I was so cruel? After all this time together?" she snapped and he shook his head._

_Silence._

_Newt seemed frustrated, an emotion she didn't see on him often. He brushed his fingers through his hair.  
_

_"I've been in there, you know? I've run through it and found nothing. When I came up in the box, I was certain the maze was our way out. But I searched it with Alby and I searched it with Minho. All you find in the maze is hopelessness. It takes away your soul," he said seriously and she listened intently._

_Silence._

_"You've seen what it can do; what it did do. It's a death trap," he muttered._

_Silence._

_Silence._

_"You never told me why you stopped running. When I met you, when we spoke...you said you used to run the maze," Kiera said softly and Newt looked at her._

_He seemed to mull it over in his head before speaking._

_"I told you…the maze takes your soul," he said quietly._

_She realized she didn't like the look on his face. She preferred him laid back and smiling like usual._

_Silence._

_"Did the maze take your ankle too?" she whispered and his eyes shot to hers._

_"You have a limp. Had it since we met. You said you used to be a runner...he you break it?" she asked quietly._

_Silence._

_"The fall took my ankle. A while before we met I had a brilliant idea to climb the vines on the walls in the maze. See if I could look out beyond it. When I discovered there was nothing beyond it...I realized I didn't want to be there anymore. And if I couldn't find a way out of the maze, maybe I could just find a way out...period," he stopped and let it sink in for her._

_It did and her eyes widened slightly. He nodded._

_"The fall messed me up good. I was surprised when I woke up a few days later, my leg in a weird wooden contraption. I was smashed up pretty good. I couldn't believe I had lived," he paused collecting himself._

_Silence._

_"It struck me while I laid there that maybe we were in Hell. Because in Hell you can't die just suffer. But then we met you and the other girls and I realized we couldn't possibly be in Hell. Such a place would never give us such a gift," he said calmly and Kiera blushed._

_Newt shook his head._

_"And as I got to know you, life here didn't seem so bloody bleak anymore. And then when you didn't show up that day I thought briefly about life without you. And it was not a life I wanted to live. So when we found you I made a promise to myself. I wouldn't lose you again," he explained and she couldn't breathe._

_Silence._

_"Every time you run for the maze, I get closer and closer to failing at keeping my promise, do you understand?" he asked and she wiped at her eyes._

_"I don't want to be where you aren't. And every time you run I have this horrible feeling you're leaving me behind. So I'm asking you...don't leave me behind," he pleaded and she reached through the bars and grabbed his hand tightly._

_Then she shook her head._

_"Never."_

_**End Memory.**  
_  
Kiera' eyes opened slowly. It was quiet; not one sound could be heard. Somehow, she and Newt had moved during their sleep. They were both lying on the ground, his arm over her protectively. She turned in his grasp and he stirred lightly, but didn't wake up. She realized he must be so tired. It had been a long few days. She gently pressed her lips to his chin.

_**Memory...**_

_She was walking further and further into the woods and Newt was beginning to wonder exactly what she had to show him so far off from the others. He stopped in his tracks as they came upon a hut, right straight in the middle of two large trees. Kiera grinned at his wide eyed expression._

_"Do you like it?" she asked and he looked at her briefly._

_"Did you build this?" he asked and she nodded quickly._

_"It took some time and some blood, but it was worth it," she joked as he stared at the foundation, running his hands over the strong wood._

_"What's it for?" he asked and she smirked and went inside._

_He followed curiously._

_"Well, I know the rules. We have to tell the others about it," she said, knowing what he would say._

_"But..." she trailed off walking up to him and putting her arms around his neck._

_"...we don't have to tell them right now," she whispered and his lips met hers in response._

_She giggled into the kiss as his hands rose to her cheeks, deepening it. She tugged at his vest and pulled at his shirt quickly, getting it off of him and letting it fall to the floor. She let her hands gently roam down his chest and hook in his pants pulling him closer to her. He let his fingers skim the hem of her shirt and she watched his movements. He seemed to be very careful, almost cautious when touching her, as if she were breakable._

_"I'm not fragile," she mused and he looked at her kindly and shook his head._

_"No, not fragile. Rare," he corrected her and her eyes widened._

_"And someone so rare should be handled with care," he spoke and she kissed him passionately, pulling him to the ground with her._

_**End Memory.**__  
_  
He opened his eyes, feeling her lips on his, and returned the kiss gently his hands entwining in her hair, pulling her closer.

"It's almost time," he murmured and she nodded.

"I'm going to let you out, but I need you to stay close to the pit; to Thomas. Gally is on the warpath. I don't want you in his line of vision," he said and she nodded.

He gently brushed her hair back and kissed her again, longer this time, savoring her taste. When he pulled away they sat up and he helped her out of the pit. She sat by Thomas's barred door and saw Teresa sitting with him inside. He wasn't awake yet. Newt and Minho walked off to meet with Gally and the others.

Silence.

"You love him?" Teresa asked suddenly and Kiera glanced at her.

Silence.

She wasn't sure how much she trusted this girl.

"I love all of them," she answered vaguely.

Teresa nodded.

"But Newt's different," she pushed and Kiera stared at her intensely.

"Yes, he is," she relented.

Teresa smiled faintly.

"You knew Thomas before the maze," Kiera stated and Teresa shrugged.

"I don't know. It's more of a feeling really. I feel like I've known him for a long time, but it's fuzzy," she admitted and Kiera nodded, knowing what that was like.

Silence.

Neither was much good at girl talk.

"How'd you meet them?" Teresa asked and Kiera cleared her throat.

"I was in another Glade with another group, all girls. We ran into the boys in the maze one day. After a rough start we all became real good friends. My Glade was attacked by grievers. I was the only survivor," she said and Teresa processed it.

"Why Newt?" she asked quietly.

Silence.

"The boys were a little tense around us in the beginning. They kept us at a distance, even Alby. Newt was the first one to approach us; approach me. He was kind," she said softly.

_**Flashback...  
**_  
_Kiera sat with Samantha and Janis at the end of the boys' Glade, right by the maze. The other girls refused to come over. They were scared and Kiera didn't blame them. The boys weren't exactly welcoming._

_"They don't trust us," Samantha said and Kiera rolled her eyes._

_"Why should they? We haven't given them any reason to trust us yet," Kiera said calmly._

_"They could be a little more welcoming," Janis whispered meekly._

_Kiera smiled at her softly. Janis was such a sweet person. She didn't deserve to be here. None of them did. Kiera turned around quickly when someone cleared their throat and came face to face with Newt._

_"Hey," Newt said grinning and Kiera stared at him unblinkingly._

_"Hey," she said softly and offered him a small smile._

_"Food's ready," he said and Janis stood up quickly._

_"I'd like to go back to our Glade. I'm just not comfortable here," she said quickly, embarrassed._

_Kiera went to take her when Samantha stopped her._

_"I'll take her back. Why don't you stay?" she suggested and Kiera frowned, but nodded._

_She watched her two friends take off into the maze and then turned back to Newt._

_"I'm sorry about Janis. She'll come around," she tried and Newt waved it off._

_"No need to explain. We haven't been the most welcoming," he admitted and she smiled lightly._

_She walked with him to the food shack._

_"Newt, right?" she asked and he grinned._

_"Well, don't I feel special. You remembered my name," he mused and got a chuckle out of her._

_She sat down next to him and the chatter immediately quieted down. She looked at Newt, who offered her an apologetic smile._

_"I can go," she whispered, but he shook his head._

_"Don't go," he said and she blushed lightly._

_"I don't want to make anyone uncomfortable—"_

_"—that didn't stop you from coming over here though," Gally snapped and she glared at him._

_"It wasn't my intention to upset anyone," she tried._

_"Yeah, well it's a little too late for that," Gally shot back._

_"Gally, that's enough," Newt said and he rolled his eyes._

_"When are they going to get it? They don't belong—" he didn't finish as Kiera shot up startling the boys._

_"Samantha was wrong about you all. You're not friends, you're idiots and you made us idiots in trying to reason with you. I hope the grievers do away with the whole lot of you," she hissed and headed off for the maze angrily._

_Alby stood up as the maze doors started closing. Kiera's eyes widened. The doors were either closing too early or time had escaped her. She took off for the doors._

_"Hey! Are you crazy?!" Gally yelled._

_The boys took off for the doors after her. Kiera hit into the metal as the doors closed and fell back hard to the ground. She shot up quickly._

_"No, no, no!" she screamed hitting the doors angrily._

_Then she whirled on the boys._

_"What were you thinking?! No one goes into the maze at night!" Alby snapped at her._

_"I'd rather take my chances in there than stay here with you! My group came over to see if we could help, if we could contribute and you've all been so cruel!" she yelled at them._

_Silence._

_Silence._

_Newt walked up to her slowly and held out his hand._

_"I'll help set up a hammock for you," he said quietly._

_Silence._

_She took his hand tightly and walked off with him to the hammocks._

_"I'm sorry for snapping at you," she whispered and Newt smiled._

_"Don't ever be sorry for putting us in our place," he mused and got another chuckle from her._

_**End Flashback.**__  
_  
"I don't know how you did it," Teresa spoke up.

"Did what?" Kiera asked curiously.

Both seemed to be getting more comfortable with each other.

"Survived here in the maze with all the boys," she mused and Kiera released her first smile towards the girl.

"It wasn't easy," she joked and Teresa chuckled.

Silence.

"It wasn't always just me here. And I know I've made their lives difficult on more than one occasion," she admitted.

"But they accepted me here. And I love every one of them for it," she added and Teresa nodded.  
_**  
Flashback...**_

_"Kiera! Kiera!"_

_"Hey, Minho she's taken off again!"_

_"Jeeze she's fast!"_

_Kiera made a mad dash for the maze entrance. Newt had taken his eyes off her for a split second and she took the opportunity. She was one hundred feet from the entrance when she was off her feet, tumbling into the grassy ground with someone who smelt just like Minho. They rolled to a stop and lay sprawled out on the grass._

_"I think you're getting faster," Minho said breathlessly._

_"Not fast enough," Kiera breathed and turned over._

_"Do you like life in the pit?" Minho asked and Kiera shrugged._  
_"I must, right? I'm in it more than my hammock," she mused._

_Minho chuckled lightly and sat up._

_"Listen, even Gally doesn't like putting you in there anymore. And it hurts me and Alby and Newt. So if you won't stop for yourself, stop for us," he said and she glared at him._

_"That's our only way out," she said and Minho nodded._

_"And if that's true, I'll find it," he said and she sighed._

_The other boys caught up and surrounded them. Alby didn't look at her._

_"One day in the pit," he said and Kiera stood up and dusted off her pants._

_She followed Gally to the pit and hopped in calmly._

_"You know, being in here all the time isn't going to solve anything," he said and she smiled._

_"Then convince Alby to make me a runner," she said and he rolled his eyes._

_"Maybe if you stop being a pain in the ass," he said and she grinned._

_"Impossible," she mused and he chuckled and nodded walking off._

_**End Flashback.**  
_  
"Thomas is going to get us out of here," she said and Kiera nodded.

"I know. I just hope we all make it," she whispered her fear.

_**Flashback...**_

_She raced to the doors and tackled Mason before he could enter the maze with Chuck. The young boy had just come up a few days ago and was terrified as to what was happening._

_"Chuck!" she yelled as Mason turned and hit her hard across the face._

_Mason was acting strangely earlier and now he was trying to drag the new greenie into the maze with him._

_"I can help him!" Mason screeched._

_"Mason, it's going to be okay. Just come to the med hut and let Jeff look at you," she tried, blood pouring from the open wound on her lip._

_Chuck stood a ways back looking to be in shock._

_"He's not safe here," Mason cried covering his face._

_It was the early hours of the morning. No one was up yet. Mason went to grab Chuck when Kiera attacked him._

_"Go Chuck! Run and get help!" she cried and Chuck took off._

_She blocked a lot of Mason's kicks and hits, but he was strong and took her feet off the ground. She hit the dirt and he was on her._

_"I could have helped him!" he hissed trying to get his hands around her neck._

_"Get off!" she screamed and hit him hard in the nose, causing him to roll off her._

_He grabbed a rock and was about to hit her when Gally shoved him, taking Mason clear off his feet and sending him into the dirt five feet away. Kiera shot up and Gally steadied her out carefully._

_"Something's wrong with him. Something's wrong with him!" Kiera cried finally letting the panic seep into her bones._

_Mason looked at them once more and then took off into the maze, never looking back. Gally took off after him and Kiera felt dizzy. She dropped to the ground as the other boys ran to her._

_"Kiera, Kiera, hey stay awake, you hear?" Newt said panicked._

_"Jeff, somebody get Jeff!" Alby called urgently._

_Minho stood up and took off after Gally and Mason. Jeff pressed a wet rag to her face gently and she flinched. Newt helped her sit up and leaned her against him. They were afraid to move her. She could feel his grip around her tighten. He was worried, she deduced. They all were. Gally returned._

_"Minho and Ben stood in the maze to scout around; see if they could find Mason," he said._

_"What happened?!" Alby asked alarmed._

_"He's infected. Tried to take Chuck into the maze. Kiera stopped him...with her face," Gally said and Kiera snorted, a small wheezing laugh escaping her lips._

_"Get her into the med hut and meet me by the doors. Newt—"_

_"—I'm going with her," Newt said firmly and Alby nodded._

_"Gally, meet me by the maze doors. We'll wait for Minho and Ben to get back and take it from there," Alby said and everyone nodded._

_**In The Med Hut...**_

_Newt set Kiera down carefully on the mat and looked at Jeff._

_"Let me know if you need anything else. Don't let anything happen to her, alright?" Newt said and missed Kiera's smile._

_Newt watched as Jeff began to clean her face. She flinched as he dabbed at her lip and Newt looked away, unable to watch anymore._

_"Man, he really tore into you Kiera," Jeff said and Kiera smiled and then flinched as her lip stretched._

_"He was infected. He couldn't help himself," she whispered._

_"Is she gonna be alright?" Newt asked and Jeff nodded._

_"Yeah, she just took one hell of a beating. After some rest she'll be sore, but alive," he said and made Kiera press the wet rag to her lip._

_He patched up a small head wound and put a bandage on her cheek. Then he looked at Newt, nodded, and left the med hut._

_Silence._

_"I'm alright," she tried but he shook his head._

_Silence._

_"Next time, you let one of us know. You don't go at it by yourself," he said firmly and she smiled at his concern._

_"I'm not going anywhere," she said and he sighed and leaned his head against hers trying to calm down._

_"Promise?" he whispered and she ran her fingers through his hair._

_"Promise," she said quietly._

_**End Flashback.**__  
__**  
Flashback...**_

_Kiera flew out of the maze and into the boys' Glade. A few moments later, Samantha and Ben also came running out of the maze. Kiera raced to the med hut where all the boys were gathered. Minho spotted her first and caught her as she launched for the med hut door._

_"Whoa, easy there Kiera!" he said and she struggled._

_"What happened? Is he alright?" she asked panicked._

_Minho nodded._

_"He'll make a full recovery," he said and she stopped struggling._

_He let her go and she looked at him, her eyes glassy._

_"Ben said it was bad," she said and Minho rolled his eyes._

_"It looked bad, but Ben likes to exaggerate a little. Probably should've sent someone else to get you," he decided and she took Minho's hand._

_"I want to see him," she said and he nodded._

_"Alby's in there now," he said and she shook her head._

_"I don't—"_

_"—easy Kiera. If Minho says he'll be fine then he will be. He wouldn't lie about that kind of stuff. Next time, if there is one; send someone who's not Ben, alright?" Samantha asked smirking and Minho grinned sheepishly and nodded._

_Kiera fidgeted outside the hut and Samantha touched her shoulder lightly._

_"He'll be alright," she tried, but Kiera wanted to see for herself._

_Alby came out of the tent then and smiled seeing the girls there._

_"He's going to be alright—" Alby started when Kiera slipped into the med hut quickly._

_She stopped short seeing Newt slip his shirt back on carefully, flinching as he lifted his arms. He paused seeing her there and gave her a grin._

_"Hey, wasn't expecting to see you for another few hours," he said and she walked towards him._

_His grin faded seeing her face._

_"You alright?" he asked and she reached out, letting her hands skim over the bandages wrapped around his stomach._  
_He tensed slightly and she pulled away._

_"It's alright, just a few bruised ribs, I think. Nothing serious," he said and she stared at him intensely._

_Silence._

_"Kiera, say something," he said softly and she swallowed the lump in her throat._

_"How?" she choked out and he shook his head._

_"Bloody hut wasn't stable enough. Something snapped and brought the whole thing down. Got knocked pretty hard with one of the sturdier pieces," he explained._

_Silence._

_"It was an accident—"_

_"—was it?" she asked and he frowned._

_"Don't think like that. That's how disorder comes about. It was an accident," he said and she stared at his side._

_He took her chin and forced her to look at him._

_"Let it go," he said and she shook her head._

_"I can't and I won't," she said quickly._

_Newt shook his head frustrated._

_"Why must you concern yourself with other people's situations all the time?" he snapped and she glared at him._

_"You're not other people," she shot back._

_"Yeah, then who am I?" he quipped._

_"You're Newt!" she snapped silencing him._

_Silence._

_"You're Newt and I care about you, why can't you see that?" she said calmer now._

_He stared at her wide eyed._

_"Why do you think I ran all the way over here? They said you were hurt and that it was bad and all I could think about was getting to you as quickly as possible. Probably earned myself a day in the pit because I ran into the maze without Sam's permission. But I needed to see you because I care about you," she ranted._

_Silence._

_Silence._

_"I care about you too," he said quietly, looking at the ground._

_Silence._

_He glanced up to see her staring at him and was surprised she didn't look upset anymore. In fact, she looked at him beaming._

_"You care about me?" she breathed and he nodded, trying to keep his composure._

_Silence._

_"I'm not going anywhere," he said and she sighed and leaned her head against his trying to calm down._

_"Promise?" she whispered and he smiled and ran his fingers through her hair._

_"Promise," he said quietly._

_He leaned in then and kissed her. It was a sweet kiss, lasting no more than a few seconds, but it was enough to cause her to blush madly and for her heart to speed up. When he pulled away they stared at each other knowing full well everything was about to change._

_**End Flashback.**_

Newt and Minho returned to the pit just as Thomas was waking. He revealed that him and Teresa worked for the people that put them all there, W.C.K.D and helped create the maze. He seemed so upset, having been responsible for all they had been through.

Silence.

"The past is the past," Minho said suddenly.

Newt nodded.

"That's what Alby would have said," he added and Thomas nodded weakly.

"Gally's taken over. He has a few of the boys following him. He's going to banish you into the maze. But you won't be going alone," Newt explained and everyone listened attentively.

"There are a few that want out of here. We're going to follow you," he said and Thomas shook his head slowly.

"After everything I've done...maybe Gally was right. I destroyed this place, your lives for the past three years, in three days," he admitted guiltily.

Kiera was about to speak when Newt did.

"So what?" he snapped catching everyone's attention.

"If Alby were here, he'd say pick your ass up and finish what you started," Newt demanded quietly.

"Because if we do nothing that means Alby died for nothing."

Silence.

"And I can't have that," he finished and Thomas nodded quickly.

"Alright then," Thomas said and they quickly formed a plan. _  
_

**Please review because they fuel me and I love them!  
**

"**Patience is necessary, and one cannot reap immediately where one has sown."  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello to all! The next and final chapter of The Maze Runner: The Untold Story is up and ready! Everyone has been so great and supportive! I cannot wait to write some more! Enjoy and review if you can!**

_**Previously:**_

_"So what?" he snapped catching everyone's attention._

_"If Alby were here, he'd say pick your ass up and finish what you started," Newt demanded quietly._

_"Because if we do nothing that means Alby died for nothing."_

_Silence._

_"And I can't have that," he finished and Thomas nodded quickly._

_"Alright then," Thomas said and they quickly formed a plan._

Gally's boys had collected Thomas from the pit. He was pretending to still be unconscious. They dragged him to the maze entrance and everyone was silent. Gally turned to Kiera and Newt tensed slightly.

"The only reason you're in the clear is because I respect him," he growled pointing to Newt and she stared at him.

Then he turned to Teresa.

"Tie her up," Gally said and they grabbed Teresa and began dragging her to a pole.

"Gally, stop! What are you doing?!" Teresa pleaded nervously.

"I thought you were banishing them," Minho spoke up and Gally shook his head.

"No, we're sacrificing them," he said calmly.

"Sacrificing them?" Kiera spoke up and he nodded.

"Then everything will go back to normal. The grievers will be satisfied and we'll all be okay," he said convinced.

Kiera walked up to Gally and he stared at her. Everyone tensed.

"Gally...we can fight another way," she whispered and he shook his head.

"Ever since Thomas came up in that box you've changed. You were always a pain in the ass, but you never put any of us in danger. You were loyal to us; our friend. Alby's dead because of them. Why can't you see that?" he asked and she shook her head.

"Alby died believing we could get out," she tried, but Gally wouldn't hear it.

"Grab the greenie and let's get this over with," he said turning from her.

Two boys reached for Thomas when he woke up and incapacitated them. Blades were drawn and Minho tapped Gally's shoulder with his blade halting him. Frypan freed Teresa.

Silence.

"So you all planned this," Gally said hiding his hurt behind his anger.

Silence.

Chuck moved behind Thomas. Newt and Minho followed suit. A few other boys also followed. Only Gally and a handful remained.

Silence.

Silence.

Kiera stepped forward.

"It's over Gally. Drop the tough guy act and let's go. We have to move now," she said and he stared at her, as well as the others.

Silence.

Kiera fidgeted.

"I've known you for a long time. I know you. You're a part of this too. There's still hope for us. Come with us and we'll be okay," she tried.

She couldn't help it. She still loved the idiot. He was family to her like they all were.

"You're one of us. And you're scared and so am I. But we have to take this chance. We have to try," she said and he seemed to crack slightly.

"The grievers are going to kill you. We have something good here. It's just him! He ruined this for us!" Gally snapped and Kiera shook her head.

"Thomas woke us up, Gally. He woke us up from this terrible nightmare. He's given us a way out. Please come with us," she pleaded and he hesitated.

Silence.

"I'm not dying today. You want to go, you better get going," he said calmly.

Kiera stepped forward, but Newt grabbed her hand, stopping her.

"We have to go," Thomas said quietly.

Kiera wiped at her eyes and nodded.

"Let's go," she whispered and they took off into the maze.

**The Maze...**

They ran for a while with no griever encounters, which was odd to Kiera. They turned the bend and came to a bridge where a griever stood guard. The kids stopped running and paused around the bend.

"That wasn't there before," Minho said breathlessly.

"Chuck, stay behind us," Thomas said and Teresa tied her hair back.

"He'll stay with me," she said and Chuck nodded.

"Once we kill the griever...then what?" Frypan asked.

"One step at a time, boys," Kiera said lightly and Thomas looked at them all.

"It's guarding our way out. Let's do this!" he yelled and everyone joined in racing with him around the bend and attacking the griever.

In the ensuing chaos, the griever swung its tail and Teresa lost her grip on the device.

"The machine!" Chuck yelled and ran for it as it rolled to the edge of the bridge.

He caught it and Teresa grabbed his backpack.

"Pull me up!" he yelled as he watched a griever climb up the wall toward him.

Teresa yanked him up and they ran to the front as another griever emerged from below the bridge. The kids never stopped fighting, but they lost a few including Jeff. Minho went down and Kiera plunged her blade into its head, allowing him to escape. Teresa and Chuck backed up and watched the walls open revealing a door. They ran to it, observing it quickly.

"It needs a code to unlock it," Teresa said staring at the buttons.

Silence.

"It needs a code!" she shouted.

Thomas turned to Minho.

"What's the arrangement of the sections?!" he asked and Minho thought a minute.

He shouted out the code and Teresa punched it in quickly. The door opened and everyone flew in.

**In W.C.K.D.'s Lab...**

The kids looked around silently, taking in the place. They began following the lights until they came to a dead body next to a door labeled 'Exit.' Kiera took Newt's hand unconsciously and he gave it a small squeeze of reassurance. And suddenly, for just a moment, Kiera regretted leaving the Glade. It brought a lone tear down her eye at the very thought of wanting to turn back; even if it was for just a split second. Newt wiped the tear gently and she looked at him, seeing concern etched onto his features.

"Would it be completely insane to say that just for a moment I thought about turning around and going back to the Glade?" she asked in a whisper and he offered her a weak smile.

"No, I think everyone here thought about it at least once, even if it was just for a split second," he admitted.

Her grip tightened as they walked through the door and into an office type setting. Kiera bit back a gasp seeing the dead bodies lying everywhere. The kids spread out, looking over the lab quietly. Thomas looked at a button and pressed it, turning on a television next to him. The group gathered as a woman in white appeared on the screen.

"Hello. My name is Doctor Ava Paige. I'm Director of Operations of the World Catastrophe Kill zone Department. If you're watching this, that means you've successfully completed the Maze Trials. I wish I could be there in person to congratulate you, but circumstances seem to have prevented it. I'm sure by now, you must all be very confused, angry, frightened. I can only assure you that everything that's happened to you, everything we've done to you, it was all done for a reason. You won't remember, but the sun has scorched our world. Billions of lives lost; fire, famine, suffering on a global scale. The fallout was unimaginable. What came after was worse. We called it the Flare. A deadly virus that attacks the brain. It is violent, unpredictable, and incurable. Or so we thought. In time, a new generation emerged that could survive the virus. Suddenly, there was a reason to hope for a cure. But finding it would not be easy. The young would have to be tested, even sacrificed, inside harsh environments, where their brain activity could be studied. All in an effort to understand what makes them different, what makes you different. You may not realize it, but you're very important. Unfortunately, your trials have only just begun. As you'll no doubt soon discover, not everyone agrees with our methods. Progress is slow, people are scared. It may be too late for us, for me, but not for you. The outside world awaits. Remember...W.C.K.D. is good."

The audio ended with her shooting herself causing Kiera to take a step back.

Silence.

Thomas looked towards the hallway that led to a door.

Silence.

"That's the way out," he said heading for it.

The group followed.

"What do you think is out there?" Kiera asked quietly.

"Nothing you'll be seeing," a voice came from behind them and they all turned to see Gally aiming a gun at Thomas.

Kiera's heart broke and she went forward when Newt stopped her.

"He's been infected," Teresa said nervously.

Thomas raised his hands.

"We can get you help, Gally. We can help you. Come with us," he said and Gally shook his head.

"Gally, please don't hurt him," Kiera said softly and he looked at her.

"We would have been alright if we just stayed in the Glade. Come back home," he said and she nodded.

Silence.

"Okay, I'll go back with you," she said and everyone looked at her.

"Kiera," Newt said, but she swallowed the lump in her throat.

"It's alright. He's family and we shouldn't have left him behind in the first place, right?" she asked and Gally's arm quavered.

"There's no need for anyone else to die. Let them go and I'll go back with you. We'll be okay," she said and Gally slowly began lowering the gun.

Minho eyed Newt, who slowly handed him his spear.

"But he needs to pay. If he doesn't, he wins," Gally said and Kiera shook her head.

"There's no victory here for anyone Gally. After so much death, there are no winners. Just...survivors," she said and Gally seemed to relax.

He held out his hand and she went forward when Thomas grabbed her hand. This set something off in Gally and he raised the gun.

"Gally, no!" Kiera screamed.

"Thomas!" Chuck yelled and all the voices mixed together in panic as a gun was fired and a spear was thrown.

Kiera covered her mouth as Gally hit the floor, Minho's spear embedded in his chest. Newt pulled her to him, looking her over.

"I'm alright, I'm n-not hit," she choked out and Newt seemed to breathe again.

"Thomas?" Chuck said weakly and they all looked to him.

Kiera's heart stopped seeing the red dot spread wide over his clothes.

"Chuck," she mumbled and watched Thomas go down to his knees with Chuck in his arms.

"No, no Chuck, stay with me! Stay with me!" Thomas yelled as Chuck put something in his hand.

"T-Thank you. T-Thank you..." Chuck choked out and Kiera watched the light fade from his eyes.

"I promised him!" Thomas screamed.

"I promised I'd save him, take him home! I _promised_ him!"

Newt covered his mouth, tears falling from his eyes. Minho looked away. Kiera stared at the dead boy in shock. Thomas hugged Chuck to his chest clinging to him.

"T-Thomas," Teresa mumbled crying as well.

The doors behind them down the hall opened and everyone turned except Kiera and Thomas, whose eyes were focused on Chuck.

"Come on, get them to the chopper!" one of the men in all black yelled.

The boys began running, but Kiera didn't move until she felt someone pull her and followed, realizing it was Newt. They all climbed into the helicopter and stood quiet as it began to take flight. Kiera buried herself in Newt's chest and only looked up when the others did to view the maze and the outside world, scorched by the sun.

"Glad to see you kids are alright. Everything's about to change," the man said and the kids stared out the window, wondering if he was right.

**In W.C.K.D.'s Lab...**

Ava Paige sat down with the rest of the alleged dead people at her round table.

"Well…I think it's safe to say the Maze Trials were a complete success. I wasn't expecting so many survivors, but the more the merrier. Thomas continues to surprise and impress. And for now, they seem to have taken the bait. It's too soon to say, but they could be the key to everything. So let's move forward. It's time now to begin Phase Two."

**END**

**Look out for The Scorch Trials: The Untold Story later to come. **

"_**Adversity draws men together and produces beauty and harmony in life's relationships, just as the cold of winter produces ice-flowers on the window-panes, which vanish with the warmth."**__**  
**_


End file.
